Their Story
by Caroline-Alice
Summary: A girl who's mother didn't want her. A boy with a broken heart. Let's not forget their friends problems. A secret-not-so-secret engagement. A mother's past regrets and mistakes. Hateful sisters and absent fathers. Watch as they build each other back up. Will love find its way into their hearts as well? This is Their Story. rated M for safety
1. Preface

**Hey guys! I am actually really excited to do this story. It started as a writing prompt in an English class I took three years ago. I started too reread it and then redo it and I really like the way it is turning out now. I adore Alice and Jasper and I wish them all the best.**

Preface

_Oh dear, God, what have I done?_

I knew that I never should have told him. It was so bad. If the person that was supposed to love me more than anything else in the world felt that way towards me, what made me think that he would think any differently. I was so stupid. I couldn't take the look of shock on his face anymore. It hurt too much to know that I had just destroyed everything in less than a minute. I turned and started to walk away.

"Alice! Stop, come back!"

"Why should I?"

I kept walking, but his legs were longer. He caught up to me in no time at all. He spun me around and had my shoulders in a death grip. Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why did he have to steal my heart like this? I was scared to look up into his eyes, but when I did I was shocked by what I saw. They were desperate and tender. There was a fire in them and I felt my stomach doing back flips.

"Why are you always running away from me?"

I had no answer for him. I could only stare into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Alice, please..."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, you'll leave."

"Try me. Why are you scared!"

"Because I love you!"

_Silence._

__**Want more for Their Story? Check out the blog:  
**

** .com  
**

**Reviews make me happy! :D  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey guys! I was too excited not to post the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Also, I am sorry about the link for the blog not getting posted. If it does it again, just look on my profile. Any and all links should be there. One last thing, please make sure you are logged in, should you review. If it is sent to me as 'guest' I cannot reply to you. That's all! See you at the end!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (but I do own an Alice Cullen crest necklace)**_

Chapter One:

APOV

I stared out the window of my bedroom to see nothing but another gloomy day. Another gloomy day filled with the same old gloomy things. Across the street Mrs. Stanley was muttering to herself about the morning paper being wet...again! The scowl on her face was incredibly irritating. What did she expect?

Next door to me I saw my best friend Bella sneaking—or trying to sneak—out the back door of Edward's house. They had been together since the second grade. I envied them. They were eight when they found true love, while everyone else had to wait years or lifetimes to find even a wisp of that kind of love. You know the kind, irrevocable and unconditional. We were supposed to meet at the local diner for breakfast in 20 minutes. She was in the same outfit as yesterday. I wondered if she would try to run home and change first. Not likely.

Then, I looked down at my drive way. I always saved this for last because it made me feel a pain in my chest because of what I saw, or lack there of. My father's car was never there. Or at least it felt like it was never there. He was a lawyer/ business man with a big firm in Seattle. To any other teenager, it would be a dream. Being home alone all the time. For me it was just lonely.

I sighed. Was it wrong that I wanted the day to end before it had even begun? I got up from the window and grabbed all the things I would need for the day. You know the usual: phone, wallet, make-up bag, giant-ass purse...I sighed again. It was all very tedious. Though I had to admit, there was a voice in the back of my head that said that today would be different. I hoped so. Which was actually very stupid of me. I knew not to hope. It would just make me depressed in the end.

I headed down stairs and grabbed my keys in the bowl by the door. After double checking that I had all my assignments for school that day, I walked out the door to my car and headed to the diner that was five minutes away. As I was driving to the diner I got cut off by a moving van. It was large and cumbersome and out of place. Not because it was large and cumbersome but because this was Forks and who in their right mind would ever move here? Everyone I knew was always speaking about how they couldn't wait to get away from this god forsaken town.

I pulled into my usual spot in the diner parking lot, second from the left of the door, and proceeded inside. It was pretty empty, as usual. Cora, the main (only) waitress, greeted me with a smile. How anybody could be as cheerful as her this early in the morning always astounded me. I took my spot at the counter and saw that I was ten minutes early. I had a math test today, so I thought that I might as well go over my notes some more.

After I had been sitting there for a while, I glanced up at the clock again. I guess Bella decided to go home and change after all. She was 15 minutes late. I went back to my work and five minutes later, I finally heard the bell above the door ring and felt someone sit down next to me.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I joked.

There was a brief moment of silence before a quiet and very bewildered voice answered, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

JPOV

I looked out the kitchen window to see nothing but green. Green trees, green lawn, green moss covering the roof of the old shed. The old green shed. I sighed. It was so different from Texas, but that was sort of the point. No reminders. After all, she would never be caught dead—NO! Don't think about..._her_.

Luckily, I could hear my mother and sister arguing in the living room behind me. Their arguments always served to be good distractions. Today, it was about the breakfast situation. _Should we eat in or go out?_ Go out, of course, seeing as there was nothing in the kitchen. _Should we eat eggs and toast or pancakes?_ Each person should order what they want. We don't all have to eat the same thing! _Should we all go or should there be a person at the house?_ Send someone. We don't all have to go. And so it went on.

It was decided that I would go and get everyone breakfast after the movers had arrived. And when they did arrive, I could only think one thing: _Do we really have so much stuff that we had to get a truck that size?_ When my mother and sister started to argue about who would direct the movers, I got out of there as quickly as possible. I still didn't have a car, so I just walked until I got to town. There weren't many options as far as eating was concerned. There was a diner that said '24 hours' on the door, and then there was something called 'The Lodge'. I opted for the diner, thinking that was the safest of the two. That and it was the closest to me. It had started to rain and I was soaked in seconds.

The diner was pretty empty when I went inside. There were a couple of old geezers sitting in a booth in the corner. Another man was sitting at a table by the window. There was a waitress walking around with a coffee pot, humming to herself. Then, I looked at the counter. There was a girl sitting there. She didn't look much older than seventeen. She was alone and you could see a sadness in her.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I thought I could offer her some comfort for whatever was making her sad? I don't know. But I certainly didn't expect the words that came out of her mouth after I sat down.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. So I did what any good Southern gentleman would do. I nodded my head and apologized.

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

She froze for a moment and in a very tiny voice replied, "You're not Bella."

"Not the last time I checked. No."

Suddenly, the bell above the door rang and a brunette, who looked about the same age as the girl, rushed past me and sat on the other side of..._God!_ Why hadn't I asked her for her name yet? She started going on about how sorry she was for being so late. Something about waking up late and car troubles. She kept apologizing for making her wait. Then I realized that this must be "Bella".

"...had to come over and jump start my engine. He really is the best boyfriend when it comes to stuff like that. I am _so sorry_, Alice, to keep you waiting like this. Hey, who's your friend?"

The girl, _Alice_, didn't reply. She seemed to still be frozen from our exchange earlier. She kept staring at her notebook with a deer in the headlights look on her face. When it didn't seem like she was going to respond, I reached around behind her and introduced myself.

"Jasper Hale. I just moved here. I was just keeping her company while she waited for you."

"Oh, that's so thoughtful! Thank you. I'm Bella, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

Suddenly, Alice seemed to come out of her trance.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why would you want to move here?"

She turned to look at me and the entire world stopped...And not in a good way. When I looked into her eyes, all I saw was _her_. The one who broke my heart. The one who stabbed me in the back. The one that caused me to runaway from Texas and move here.

_ Maria._

I didn't think. I couldn't. I just stood up and left that diner as quickly as possible. I know that it was rude, but I wasn't going to stick around and let everyone witness the panic attack that I could feel coming on. Once I reached the road, I started running full speed. In the back of my mind, I acknowledged that I didn't pick up breakfast, but I wasn't going to turn around now. I was determined to leave that diner (and the girl in it) behind.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Want more for Their Story? Check out the blog: (link on profile because it refuses to let me post it here)  
**

**Reviews make me happy!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Just a reminder that, should you review, you need to log on because I can't reply to you as a 'guest'. Thanks. So, anyway, onto chapter two...**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (but I do own an Alice Cullen_ _Barbie doll)_**

Chapter Two:

APOV

I was so embarrassed. Had I been too forward? I hadn't thought so. After all he was teasing me after the initial act of mortification. So, why did he run off when I looked at him? And what was that look of panic in his eyes? The only thing I did know was that his reaction was extremely—

"Weird..."

"You took the word right out of my head."

"Forget about him. I'm sure it was nothing. Did you already order?"

"Bella, I think we only have time for a coffee and apple danish to-go."

"Did I mention that I am sorry that I was late?"

-TS-

As we walked into the school, I could feel the excitement and electricity in the air. It was different than the usual mindless chatter from what we called our 'peers'. This was the only kind of chit chat that came with a new student. I was hoping that I was wrong, but I had a pretty good idea who the new student was. And what with this being that small ass school it was, I had a good feeling I would be forced to interact with the new student in some way, shape, or form.

_Dear God, I think that I have been a pretty good person considering everything that happened with her...them...before...please, I am begging you, don't put into this awkward situation if he actually _is_ the new student. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you._

But I knew that my hopes and prayers were futile as I took one glance through the office window to see none other than that perfect blond man from the diner. Jasper. And he wasn't alone. What I could only assume to be a sister and a mother were standing on either side of him. It almost looked like they were guarding him, which I thought was humorous considering that he towered over both.

Then everything seemed to slow down. Just as I was about to look away, he turned. When he looked into my eyes, everything and anything stopped. I didn't hear the mindless chatter anymore. I didn't see the school hallway. I didn't even notice that my best friend was trying to work up the nerve to finally tell me that she was officially off the market. All I saw was Jasper.

_You're a no good piece of trash, and if I had my way, you would have been drowned the day you were born, you ungrateful, ugly child._

But of course something had to bring me back to reality. I looked away and ran down the hallway to my locker as quickly as I could. I could feel the prickling in my eyes. I didn't understand it. All I knew was that reality and that no good bitch were right. So I suppose I shouldn't have been too surprised when the boy ran out of the diner. I could rationalize it as a completely, well, _rational _reaction.

-TS-

JPOV

I saw her run away. I didn't like it. Though who was I to talk? I had run out on her less than a half hour before. I felt terrible for it. It wasn't her fault that the past still haunt me. She wasn't even a part of the past. Before I knew what I was doing, I was excusing myself and running down the hallway towards her. There were a lot of people in the hall, granted still not as many as Texas, but still a lot. And they were in my way. Just when I thought I had lost sight of the girl when I looked to the stairway at my left and saw her heading up. I quickly followed.

_My God, you're like a puppy! Grow a spine and a life you no good history freak!_

Good God, the past was determined to be dug up today.

The girl, _Alice_, finally stopped at a locker. I guessed that it was hers, but then she seemed to have the hardest time trying to open it. You would think that it would be fairly easy to open your own locker. But I supposed that what was her misfortune would be my gain. The stubborn hunk of thirty year old metal had just given me an in.

-TS-

APOV

You would think that it would be fairly easy to open your own locker. Newsflash: IT'S NOT! At least not mine. Caitlyn Bevol's, whose locker was right next to mine on the other hand...

"Anything that I could help with?"

"AHHH! Holy shit! Stop doing that to me! You have snuck up on me twice this morning already, and it isn't even eight o'clock yet."

"Well, darlin', I have to say that that is the longest I have heard you talk, yet!"

"When I am motivated properly I am able to go on for a good long while, for your information."

"Duely noted. Now, do you want some help with that or not?"

"I could use some help..."

Before I could say another word, he stepped around me and proceeded to ask me for the combination to the lock, which I speedily gave him.

He opened it with one try.

_Showoff._

"Well, that should do it."

"Thank you very much."

I turned to my locker to get my books. He was still standing behind me.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering if you had English Lit first..."

"Yes. With Berty. Why?"

"No reason. I'll be sure to save you a seat though, _Alice_."

With that he turned on his heel and left.

_Well, at least it wasn't awkward._

**So, what did you think?**

**Want more for Their Story? Check out the blog: Link can be found on profile  
**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey, guys! I am so, so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I would like to thank my dad for being the ultimate sound board for when I get stuck. I had a serious case of writers block, so he helped me organize many of my ideas for this chapter. Also, if you haven't seen the one shot that I posted earlier this week, check it out. It is purely for fun. Thank you to all of you that continue to read this and send me lovely reviews. It really means a lot to me when you write in and comment.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (but I do own Bella's wedding hair__ comb...)_  
**

JPOV

_'I'll be sure to save a seat for you'?_ What the hell was I thinking? _This isn't the third grade._ Lord knows that if this was the third grade, I wouldn't be trying nearly this hard.

I continued down the hall toward English Lit. I didn't know what I would do when I got there. Would I actually save her a seat? Did I have to now that I had offered? I guess I did, but maybe she had thought that I was joking. After all, who actually offers to save someone a seat at our age.

_Apparently you do, you idiot._

I suppose I should be asking myself if I wanted her to sit next to me.

_Yes._

Okay, now the question was where I wanted us to be sitting. I was the new kid, so I didn't want to be up front. That smelled of 'teacher's pet'. I didn't want to be in the back and be labeled as a trouble maker. That left somewhere in the middle. I didn't want to be in the center because there would be too many distractions. Too many people wanting to talk to me, you know, get my story. Too many people wanting to talk to _her_. I guessed that far side from the door, somewhere in the middle would be as good a place as any.

When I reached to door to 218 I was thankful that the desks were divided into Three even rows of five. Double desks. Double desks would make this so much simpler. There were only three other people in the room so far. That was also good. That meant that I could choose pretty much any place I wanted. I started to head straight for the place that I had picked when one of the girls already sitting up front stepped in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're new, right?"

"Um, yes, I am New, but my family and friends call me Jasper."

"What?"

"Never mind. Hello, Jessica, it is very nice to meet you. You a part of the welcome committee?"

"Oh, no. But I couldn't help noticing the look on your face. You seemed a bit lonely..."

Oh, goody. I could already tell that she was one of _those_ girls. I had no interest in one of those girls. Petite brunettes on the other hand...

"Well, that's very considerate of you, but I think I'll be taking my seat now."

"But—"

"Excuse me."

I stepped around Jessica and headed for the middle of the last row. It sat next to a bank of windows, which was nice. The classrooms I infiltrated in Texas were all cement block boxes. It was nice to be in a room that at least pretended to be open and friendly.

I sat down in the third row and placed my book bag on the partner's side. This was perfect. She could decide to sit with me, and then I would have her all to myself. Or she would ignore me and nobody else would take that seat, and I could left alone with my thoughts and my plans.

Except for the fact that nothing is perfect in life. You see, I had forgotten to take into account the _actual_ welcome committee assigned to me. And the welcome committee seemed to have no sense of boundaries or social cues of annoyance. That or he decided to just ignore them because the first thing he did when he spotted me was march right over to where I was sitting to introduce himself.

"You Jasper?"

"...Yes."

"Awesome."

I only say that he had no sense of boundaries or social cues of annoyance because even though my books were there and I had been staring at the door for the last five minutes wondering where she was, he sat right down in that seat and made himself comfortable.

"My Name's Emmett. Emmett McCarty."

He seemed friendly enough, offering me his hand like he was, so I decided to give him a chance.

"Nice to meet you. Now, may I ask, why were you looking for me?"

"Well, you see, the guidance councilor, Mrs. Haybrook, asked me to show you around and look out for you. I was supposed to meet you at the office, but you took off running before I was able to get there. They told me to just look for you in class."

"Huh."

I decided that I liked Emmett. He had an easy manner and a big smile that was hard to come by. He seemed like the kind of guy that just got high on life, and it truly did sound like he had my interests at heart. Maybe the school did assign him to me, but it would be nice to have a friend...Even if he did take Alice's seat. Then again, maybe I wasn't quite out of luck yet. Just as the bell was going to ring, three girls and a guy walked in.

"Yo, Miss Mary Alice, be still my heart! Are you actually smiling for once?"

"Put a sock in it, Emmett."

"Bella, you wound me."

"Oh, please. As if that were possible. Hey, Jasper. Is he bugging you?"

"Only marginally."

"Hey!"

"Okay, let me introduce you to a couple of people. This is Angela."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"This is my fi—boyfriend, Edward."

"Hey, man."

"And you already know Alice."

"Hello, Alice."

"Hi, Jasper."

We stared at each other probably a little longer that what is socially acceptable, but I honestly didn't care. When the teacher strolled in ready to start the lesson, Bella and Edward occupied the desk behind me and Emmett, and Alice and Angela sat in front of the two of us. It wasn't quite next to me, but it would have to do. Now I just had to get her attention some how.

**Want more for Their Story? Check out the blog: theirstoryfanfic. blogspot. com (remember to remove the spaces :D)**

**See you next time!  
**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! ;D  
**


End file.
